Elemental Bonds
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Takami and the gang meets new people that returned to the Valley of Peace and becomes friends during their stay. This is for AnimationUniverse 2005. I hope you like it, enjoy. :D


**This is for Animation Universe05 and this about My OC meeting his OC characters Musaki and Arizona. Hope you all like, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Another Omega

It was a bright and sunny evening in the beautiful Village of Peace as most of the villagers were doing their everyday daily things. Walking the streets two wolves one black-ish gray and the other white, was getting some air for training so hard back at the palace and decided to head toward Mr. Ping's Noodle shop for a small lunch until dinner. The two wolves names are Ryo and Kiba. Long story short; at first they wasn't the best of friends, but they are now. But Kiba still annoys Ryo every now and then.

They see Mr. Ping serving customers. Mr. Ping then turns around and sees the two wolves walk through the door. He then waddled over to them said, "Hello boys."

"Hey Mr. Ping, hows business" Ryo replied.

"It's going great, actually it's better than ever. So, how's Po?" he asked.

He's doing good, if you count ransacking the kitchen, falling down the stairs, and repeatedly getting beat down by Tigress sparring then yeah he's doing super" Ryo answered with humor in his voice.

"Sounds like he got his hands full. So how are you too"? Mr. Ping asked.

"Starving" Both wolves answered placing their paws on their stomachs. Mr. Ping chuckled and said, "I can fix that. What can I get my favorite two hungriest customers"?

"A bowl of noodles please" Kiba asked.

"A bowl of noodles and one Dragon Warrior sized dumpling please" Ryo ordered.

"Takami's right, you are a black hole" Kiba said astonished of his friends appetite.

"Alright, and don't worry it's on the house, but don't tell anyone" Mr. Ping whispered to them. Both wolves nodded and the goose headed back inside to make their order. Ryo and Kiba then walked toward a empty table and sat down.

"Man training was rough today." Kiba told Ryo.

"It sure was, Takami may not know it but he over does his abilities sometime" Ryo admitted.

"Yeah Kaizer does too, along with Faith and Hope." Kiba admitted as well. Mr. Ping the waddled over plates in hand and set them on the table. The stemming smell of the noodles smelt wonderfully both wolves noises.

"Smells great Mr. P" Ryo complimented.

"Thank you" Mr. Ping thanked then walked away. Just then a wolf about 5'7 and weight and looks over 158 pounds walked in. He wears a..., he has messy gray fur and hazel blue eyes, and also seems to have untamed spiky hair on his head. He then sat down in a far corner. Kiba then patted Ryo for his attention and pointed and said, "Yo Ryo, do you know him" Kiba asked pointing at the new gray wolf. Ryo shuck his head no.

"I've never seen him before" Ryo then thought about at it making sure if he seen him, but was sure he never seen him. Ryo continued eying the wolf that was being serviced and communicating with Mr. Ping. As Ryo continued pondering the thought, he then decide to pick up his plate, told Kiba to stay for several reasons possibly saying the wrong thing, and walked over with tray of food in hand. Ryo was now standing in front of him, slightly startling the hazel blue eyed wolf.

"May I sit here" Ryo simply asked in a calm voice.

"S-sure, go ahead" He said timidly. Ryo then sat in front of him and started eating politely eat his noodles first besides eating the big dumpling first like he would normally do. The new wolf also started eating.

"So" Ryo said starting a conversation and continued, "You new here" Ryo asked.

"Uh no, actually me and my friend(s) just came back from a trip from the Shanghai Mountains that my good friend's family lives in. We visited them for a while, then we came back here" He explained.

"Before living here how long did you lived here?" Ryo asked.

"For almost a year, I turned seventeen a few months ago" He told Ryo. Ryo nodded and responded with, "Really, I'm seventeen and I'm turning eighteen in October".

"That's cool, how long did you live in the Village Of Peace"? He asked.

"In my memory almost my entire life, I actually lost my memories as a cub from a blow to the head while falling of a small cliff. After that I ended up in the orphanage for ten or eleven years" Ryo explained.

"That wouldn't be the Bao Gu Orphanage by any chance, would it" He asked. Ryo's widen hearing that.

"Yeah, how did you know" Ryo asked.

"My best friend used to live there when he was a cub, after his parents got killed by Tai Long" He answered.

"Sorry to hear that. Tai Long has do a lot crazy stuff I've heard. Along with his brother who was a maniac" Ryo told him. This greatly caught the wolf's attention and he exclaimed, "Tai Long had a brother!"

"Shhh, keep you voice down. Yeah Tai Long had a brother, it's just that we don't want to talk about it to much around others that Tai Long might have family that remembers him and heard about his demise. Also don't worry, he was defeated. More like got cut in half and elaborated " Ryo explained in a hushed tone.

"Who defeated him?"

The Furious Five, me, and friends. But the two people that did most of the work was Hope the Phoenix Warrior and Kaizer the ex-assassin, the Avenger of Peace. It's funny, the Phoenix Warrior just so happens be a skinny-ish grizzly bear" Ryo said the last part in humor.

"Cool. So whats your name" He asked.

"A few months ago figured out my real name is Shadow Mercer, but everyone and my friends calls my Ryo" Ryo Introduced and ask, "What's your?"

"My name is Li-Xaio Arizona, but everybody just calls me Arizona" Both wolves shuck hands.

"So are you a Omega" Ryo asked. Arizona nodded gesturing yes. Ryo was kinda happy on the inside that he met another Omega and made some kinda...connection them. Arizona then asked, "So is there anything I should now about Ryo?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Ryo asked. Arizona nodded. "Me and my friends has powers and I can manipulate darkness and shadows" Ryo told him. Arizona was astonished to hear that.

"Thats...cool" He said amazingly astounded.

"Not likely"

"Huh" Arizona said tilting his head a little.

"When I said I can manipulate darkness, in a way, it can manipulate me. It's like a poison, it can take you over and turn you into something ugly and different. The darkness has already sunk until skin, that 's why I have a little bit of dark cult of fur. It's can control my body sometimes, even control my heart spiritually. It clouds my mind whenever I'm in a serious and dangerous battle and makes me go insane and destroy everything in sight. I nearly kill my best friend using it, all I wanted was to protect him but he continued his ambition of being me back safely. He was incredibly strong like me so I thought using the power wouldn't do much damage, but I was wrong. We both fought, the oceans waving, the mountains shattering around us as we fought. After I saw him laying on the ground, I thought I've lost everything because he was like a brother too me. But miracle happen...he woke up. After that me and his brother and girlfriend charged toward an organization hideout. He, and I, along with a girl I'm dating, grow up together. All three of use stuck together like glue as kids, dreaming about what it be like to get out of the Bao Gu orphanage and live in Jade Palace. We got are wish, and we lived there almost a year now. Using my powers, I made a vow to only use them as a last resort cause, because I was a little bit of a danger to others. After a while, with the help of Master Shifu I began to start to control it, to master it just not fully yet. I never asked to have this power, I never asked to be a conduit! All I want is to be normal. If there is a way, then I would throw the power away." Ryo explained with pained eyes and voice, had a small tear going down his left blue eye.

Arizona was sadden to hear Ryo's 'almost' full life story, and was pretty much speechless, having no way of responding just say, "I'm sorry, that you'd been burden by that power" Arizona said. Ryo then wiped the tear off his face and raised a slight smile.

"No biggie, As for right know, I'm living in peace" Ryo happily.

"Thanks something we both can agree on. I too have a 'dark' story" Arizona said.

"Really, you want to talk about it?" Ryo said.

"If you really want too hear it" He said.

"I'm all ear's" Ryo told him.

"Well I used to live in the Mu Zhu Village where I was born in and I lost my mom to crocodile bandits and my dad was killed by my uncle Dai Ling who took me in his prison in his way to raise me in Kong Wolf City. It was tragic for me and it gave me a lot of pain, suffering and abuse for most of my life...not to mention being molested by those creeps. Those who imprisoned the other wolves from that city were the only ones that treat me like I'm important and we all share the same dislike of Dai Ling, thinking that his way of keeping the peace of the city was the best thing for them, which is stupid because there were a lot of people suffering there too. Every year, I wanted to get out of there, but I was afraid that if Dai Ling found out, he was gonna kill me. It was because of him that I had to endure some crap like that and I was thinking about suicide if I was still be there when I turned nineteen, where I could of took my own life to end the torture and then a skinny panda came into my life. He was the only one that got me out of this prison I've been living in and I've never had a friend like him before. After Dai Ling was killed, I felt as if I was given a second chance to just recapture some of the things I missed out on life and Dai Ling fooled me into thinking that the world is cruel and everyone's weak, but I knew that he was wrong. Thanks to Musaki, I'm living my life in peace and will do anything I can to protect the people I care about." Arizona told Ryo.

Ryo was greatly surprised of Arizona having to go through all that. This time Ryo was speechless. He really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that someone could go through that for so long" Ryo said surprised.

"It's okay, besides I'm..."

"Hellooo" Kiba Chreed jumping into the conversation. Arizona had a very uneasy look on his face, looking at the hybrid white wolf.

"Who are you" He said with a soft growl. Kiba didn't notice Arizona's growl and smiled cheekily grining.

"The names Kiba Toshida" Kiba introduced himself.

"Let me guess, your an Alpha" Arizona scoffed. Kiba then lowered his ears and shuck his head in disappointment.

"Oh here we go again. What is up with wolves these days. The stereotypes is getting worst. " Kiba said with annoyance in his voice. Arizona had a small growl in his voice when he said, "It's because Alpha wolves thinks there all that, and also thinks they can do whatever they want and bully Omega's and others for no reason."

"Well...I'm different. I believe that all wolves can get along, if we can just stop fighting, and maybe become friends. Like me and Ryo. Ryo's my best friend now" Kiba said placing his paw on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo didn't mind Kiba placing his paw on his shoulder, which confused Arizona a little.

"Kiba sometimes can be a pain in the tail but, yeah he's okay in my book. I used to feel the same way when I met him,but after a while we became friends. He still annoys the heck out of me though" Ryo said as he began to eat his food. Arizona was unsure but he stuck out his hand out at Kiba for a handshake. Without hesitation Kiba shuck his hand with a smile on his face.

"Sorry for misjudging you, I just have a bad experience with other wolves. I'm sorry" Arizona apologize.

"It fine, Ryo was like that at first too" Kiba told him. Ryo decided to ignore that resumed eating. Arizona and Kiba also began to eat their food. Once they finished it was about time to go and Arizona said, "Guys I'm heading towards the Jade Palace to met up with my friend"

"Yeah it is about time to head back" Ryo figured.

"Arizona, you want walk with us to the Palace, we can introduce you to our friends that lives there" Kiba said.

"Sure" Arizona said as they all stood up and exited out of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop with Mr. Ping saying 'come again soon'. The three wolves began to head to the Jade Palace.

**Well that's it, So Ani-universe how did this go? Did you like it? Everyone please leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye. **


End file.
